


He Loves Her, She Loves Him

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike loves Tina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Her, She Loves Him

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble written back in November. Some angst filled, one sided Tike.

Mike loves Tina.

Mike really tries to be all that he can for Tina. He opens up when he's around her and that girl literally makes him feel like a star. He wants nothing more than for he and Tina to be something that works, that lasts. He does everything he can to show her that a boy can treat her right. He talks soft to her, listens to every word she says and yeah he might love her. He treats her like nothing short of a princess. Maybe his family is a little bit on the weird side and maybe they bug Tina just slightly, but he knows she can look past that. They work so well together.

Tina makes Mike shine. He used to be known as the glee club dancer, now he's just floating on air. He loves nothing more than he loves the feeling of dancing and singing with his girlfriend. Tina brings Mike to places he could only imagine being. He's bolder and totally unafraid when he's with Tina. Sure, once again his family dampens his newfound free spirit but that doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. With Tina as his girlfriend Mike feels like he can do anything he sets his sights too. Shyness and fears that were once such a huge part of who he is just fade away like they mean nothing.

Mike loves Tina. As much as he tries hard not to rush into having any permanent feelings (it's high school and Mike is a realistic guy), he knows that he's in love with Tina, at least to a degree. She makes him smile and blush and do a bunch of things he thought he would never have the courage to do. Tina just gets him. Talking to Tina works and how can someone see her and not love her?

His heart breaks just a little, watching Tina with Artie.They broke up so Tina and Mike could be together but that spark has never faded. Tina gets this light in her eyes when she talks to him. She talks a little bit faster and touches his arm. He knows how she feels.

Artie is not a good boyfriend or even friend to her. He neglected her for stupid things. He's already pissed Mike off long before he and Tina started dating with the stupid, rude and totally misogynistic things he says. He's not good for Tina.

Tina smiles when she talks to Artie and gives him that look Mike thought was reserved for him alone.

Tina loves Artie.


End file.
